Raw Instinct
by Vonna Plum
Summary: It took me a while to understand this-- emotions don't come from the heart. They're so much more than that. They're raw instinct, they're a part of what makes us who we are. I just wished that Roxas understood this, too. SOME SPOILERS TO 358/2 DAYS.
1. Raw Instinct

**Chapter Title: Raw Instinct  
Rating: T-M  
Warnings: SPOILERS TO KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS (BUT NOTHING MAJOR). Swearing.  
Genre: Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance  
Main Pairings: Akuroku  
Side Pairings: Zemyx, 1413 (one-sided) and very slight Soriku  
Summary: It took me a while to fully understand this- emotions don't come from the heart. They're so much more than that. They're raw instinct. I just wished that Roxas understood this, too. SPOILERS 69 1413 Soriku**

**Overall Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any parts of this story that are also in the game. I'm not going to repeat this in future chapters.**

**-x-**

**This is not set in any specific time in 358/2 Days, **and I will not be spoiling the ending of the game. I won't be spoiling anything major about the game, just enough to keep it all connected. I will also be spoiling a little bit of Birth by Sleep, but only bits from the trailers. ** I definitely will not be spoiling the ending of 358/2 Days.  **Most likely, I'll follow the game for the first chapter, and then branch off and fabricate my own events and ending.

**Please do not comment saying something about the tenses.  **If you think there's something wrong with my tenses, then you obviously don't get it.

This first chapter is really like a oneshot, because initially, I was just gonna finish this fanfic right here. But then I was convinced to keep going. So I dunno how long this will be. I'm probably looking at 4-5 chapters. Though the chapters are quite short..

**RTC = Return To [the] Castle**

**Augh, this Author's Note is way way too long. **

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum.**

**Raw Instinct.**

"_**Axel, I've been… meaning to tell you... I… I really like... Roxas."**_

"Where's Xion?" Roxas appeared, taking a seat next to me on the edge of the station tower.

"Not here." _Thank God._

"Oh… I haven't seen her in a while." Roxas looked down at his lap. I looked out at the sunset, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine." I reassured, taking a bite from my sea-salt ice cream.

"Hm. I hope you're right." Roxas still looked upset. I chuckled hollowly.

"Stop worrying, it's almost like you have a heart." I joked. Roxas didn't say anything.

---

**I once had a very interesting conversation with Zexion, back when we were sort of friends. That is to say, before we were both sent to Castle Oblivion on opposite teams, and I was ordered to kill him.**

**I'd asked him about his opinion on hearts, and he said to me, "Hearts are vessels in one's body that pump blood around the body. They are essential to survival."**

"**I meant philosophically." I'd said back.**

**To that, he snapped, "I'm not done talking. The fact that we are alive as nobodies, probably means that we do have hearts. I am not egotistical enough to believe that we are some kind of phenomenon that does not require a heart. Honestly, I think nobodies are just a big joke. We must have hearts. And we must be able to have emotions."**

"**How so?"**

"**Emotions do not come from the heart." Zexion said bluntly.**

"**Then where?"**

"**Emotions are raw instinct," Zexion explained, snapping his book shut and standing up to leave, "the heart is just an organ."**

"**And you came up with all this yourself?" I stood to leave as well. Zexion hesitated a little before replying briskly, a light dusting of red on his pale cheeks.**

"**No. Somebody showed me." He left after that.**

**I think Zexion was on to something.**

**I wish I could ask him more about his little theory…but he's sort of dead now.**

---

Roxas and I sat on the Station Tower. Xion was absent again. I heard from Saix that she'd fallen asleep again. That girl was completely useless. Honestly, I have no idea how she got into the Organization, or how she can even use that stupid keyblade. And seriously, half the time, she can't even _use_ the keyblade. I have to agree with Saix, she's a dead weight.

"Hey Axel, want to go to the beach today?" Roxas pulled me out of my mind rant.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

Roxas looked away, fiddling with his hands a little.

"Well, when I fell into a coma, Xion put sea shells next to my bed. Now she's asleep, so I want to do the same thing for her."

"Awh, that's sweet, ya little loverboy," I smirked, but I couldn't deny the jealousy,

"Let's go." Roxas smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Cool! You can help me look for one that'll make the sound of waves." Roxas lead the way down the Station Tower.

"Alright."

---

**There's a great song that I really relate too. I was walking down a hallway and heard it coming from the Hall of Empty Melodies. I knew it was Demyx. I recognised his voice.**

**I snuck into the hall to hear him. He sang a song about wanting death. It was strange to hear at first because I always thought Demyx was a really happy kind of guy. But then his song went on to explain that he didn't want himself to die, but for someone else to die. He wanted to person that his crush liked to die, by his hands or not.**

**It was incredibly morbid, but after hearing it, I found myself tolerating Demyx a lot more than before. I'd never really heard much of his music before, but now that I had, it made him seem so much deeper, and more intelligent. He had to be bipolar or something.**

**But I had no idea how deep he really was until I had a certain conversation with him just before a mission…**

---

A couple of weeks ago, Roxas asked me what love was. Honestly, I was shocked. It was a very innocent question, but I didn't really know how to respond to it. So I said,

"Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people."

And he said, "You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

I paused, taking in a deep breath from the shock. Love between two best friends? I clenched my jaw a little. It… I… that _definitely_ got me thinking. I looked at Roxas, and he stared back at me, still expecting a reply.

"… Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about." I replied slowly.

"So then...love is like a step above friends?" Roxas asked. I sighed, this guy was way too innocent, and way too curious. He reminded me so much of Sora, it was sort of disturbing.

"Yes... Well, no. There aren't "steps.""

"I don't get it."

"What does it matter? We'll never know the difference." I muttered, staring out at the twilight sky again.

"If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?"

"…Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." I looked up at the sky, as if Kingdom Hearts was visible from the Station Tower. Yeah… once Kingdom Hearts is complete, then both of us could do… and understand all kind of things, just like our somebodies.

"That's good." Roxas smiled.

---

… **I was sitting on one of the couches opposite Demyx, waiting for Xigbar so we could head out on our mission. As usual, Demyx was playing that weird sitar of his. I struck up a conversation to pass the time.**

"**I heard one of your songs the other day." Demyx looked up at me, a little surprised.**

"**Yeah, I know. You were really obvious when you snuck into the Hall. That's why I do the recon, and you do the combat." Demyx grinned cheekily, and I narrowed my eyes, laughing sarcastically.**

"**Oh. It's a good song," I complimented, "It's sort of weird, it has a lot of emotion in it." Demyx narrowed his eyes, as though he was offended or something. I'd meant no offense at all.**

"**Of course it does," He said a little sharply, "I **_**did**_** put a lot of emotion into it when I was playing it." I snorted a little.**

"**That's impossible."**

"**It's not!" Demyx said, his voice was a little whiny, "I really did put my everything into that song, just like every other song I play."**

"**But you don't have a heart." I quipped with a little bit of a smirk. Then Demyx said something that really shocked me.**

"**The heart is just an organ! There's no proof that we need it to express feelings. Real emotion is just instinct!"**

**I was left speechless for a moment. Something Zexion had once said came back to me.**

"_**No. Somebody showed me."**_

"**You… and Ze--"**

"**Hi Demyx!" Roxas walked over after talking to Saix. Demyx turned his head and grinned.**

"**Hey! Man, I wonder when our next vacation is…"**

**---**

All Roxas ever talks about anymore is Xion. It's really, really getting on my nerves. Part of me just wants to tell him that she's gone to Castle Oblivion, but I know I can't.

But I swear, if Xion's name comes out of Roxas' mouth one more time, something in my brain is just gonna snap clean in half.

---

"**Xion?" I call out, a little confused. I hadn't expected her to come back. Just looking at her face after that fight with Roxas made me want to punch a wall or something, but I just smile as though I'm glad her ugly face is back.**

"**Oh, Axel," She looks down at the ground a little, with a depressed expression on her face, "I was looking for you. We have to talk."**

**---**

"You know something, Axel, don't you?" Roxas accused. I didn't like where this was heading.

"About what?"

"Xion." My eye twitched a little, and I looked away.

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me, Axel! I'm really worried about her! I haven't seen her in ages, she could be in trouble." That something in my brain snapped at that moment. I got up abruptly.

"I'm not lying to you," I lied, "And I'm sick of this." I dropped my stupid ice cream, and it plummeted from the Station Tower. Roxas looked up at me, confused.

"Axel? What's wrong?" I ignored him and walked away, rushing down the staircase to the ground level. I could hear Roxas following me. I don't know why I didn't just summon a portal. Something in me was raging. It was my raw instinct. My emotions.

"Axel! Wait!"

I ran across the Station Plaza, my mind fumbling to remember where the portal to RTC was. I made it back to the portal and left Twilight Town. As soon as I got back to the Castle, I walked as quickly as I could. To where? I didn't know. All I knew was that Roxas was following me, and that was the last thing I needed.

"AXEL! WAIT! What's wrong?!"

What, indeed, was wrong? How was this choking feeling in my throat possible? The clenching grip on where my heart was supposed to be? The clenching fists at my sides? How was this raw emotion even possible? Had Zexion and Demyx been right? Was all of this just instinct? Was this big Kingdom Hearts completion mission and finally having a heart all one big joke?

I was storming down the hallway, when something grabbed my arm, and yanked me back. Roxas.

"Let. GO!" There was a burst of orange and red.

Roxas screamed, letting go instantly, his hand was suddenly bright red, with bleeding blisters. He bit his lip viciously, tears forming in his eyes.

"Axel, you asshole!" Roxas whined, nursing his hand. It was only then that I realized that I had caused the injury. My fists were engulfed in flames that twisted their way up my arm in a spiral. My blind anger and rage had burned him.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I didn't know how to control these emotions. I'd never felt anything like it before.

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly, "Just… just leave me alone." I ran away again, the flames on my arms dissipated.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL?! STOP RUNNING AWAY, DAMN IT!"

God, why can't he just give up? I could see his stubborn-ness shine through. It was just like Sora. He was just like Sora. How could I have ever…with someone exactly like _Sora_?!

"Come on, Axel! Just stop, okay?" Roxas called after me down the hallway, his voice was weak and upset, "Aren't I your best friend? You can talk to me, I'll understand—"

The wave of raw instinct from before came crashing back. I turned and stormed back towards him. The slightly scared look on Roxas' face almost deterred me. But the emotion was like unstoppable adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"No, you won't, Roxas." I spat firmly, the flames on my arms reappeared, making Roxas flinch. Something in Roxas snapped as well. In retrospect, I think it was the fact that it sounded like I didn't trust him.

"Oh yeah?" He sized me up, but it was ridiculous considering the height difference and his bleeding palm, "Try me." I stared down at his injury. This raw emotion in me had injured him. The raw emotion that was still twining itself around my arms. I took in a shaky breath and shook my arms out. The flames disappeared.

"I don't know…" I started slowly, "… But I get it, okay? You don't have to keep talking about it, and reminding me again and again."

"Reminding you of what?!"

"I understand, even when you yourself don't. I can tell, because you're so worried about Xion. It's because you…"_love her_,"… always talk about her, "I couldn't say it."And I know that if I disappeared, you probably… wouldn't care as much." Roxas' eyes widened.

"That's not true! I— When you went to Castle Oblivion, I was— I got the choking feeling…!" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, all I know is that you really, really care about her. And that you're never truly happy unless she's around. You're never truly happy around me."

"That's not true! I just want the three of us to be—" I cut him off. I had to get all of the things on my mind out right then, because I knew that if I didn't, I'd never get it out.

"And I also know, now, that emotion. Sadness, happiness and love is possible for nobodies. All you need is someone to unlock it. And… and Xion unlocked your raw instinct for you. And… you unlocked mine."

"What are you talking about…?!" I sighed wearily. I knew he wouldn't get it. He didn't understand what Zexion and Demyx had discovered. The raw instinct.

"She unlocked the door to your emotions, Roxas," I explained, the emotions had completely exhausted me now, and now I just wanted it to all end, "thought I really wish I'd been the one to do that. I really, really envy her _so_ much." I looked at Roxas. Behind his eyes, his thoughts were whizzing, but I knew they were all coming up with a blank.

"… What?"

I wanted to bang my head on the wall. I wanted to punch something. Punch _him_. I'd basically just confessed to this stupid boy, and _he just didn't get it_.

A weird stinging feeling built up behind my eyes, and the bridge of my nose stung. I tried to blink it away, but it wouldn't stop.

I knew it. _I knew it_.

Didn't I say that he wouldn't get it? He wouldn't understand. Roxas, you… you…

I heard myself laugh hysterically.

"Nevermind," I shook my head, still smiling, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do, what was wrong with me? I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me I was insane.

"Jeez, Roxas. Sometimes… Sometimes I forget that your somebody is _him_."

The idiot. The oblivious, dense, just plain _stupid_ Sora.

---

**Xion fidgets some more, and my impatience wears my already exhausted nerves even thinner. The memory of confessing to Roxas is fresh on my mind now, and all I want to do is go to sleep. Forever.**

"**Axel, I've been… meaning to tell you... I… I really like... Roxas." She stutters out. I sigh.**

"**Great. Why are you telling me." I state monotonously.**

"**Because I… I was wondering if you knew if, uhm… Do you think Roxas likes me?"**

**Does he love her? I take in a deep breath. After my ridiculous, humiliating tantrum? Probably.**

"**Yeah. He does."**

"**Really?!" Xion smiles brightly, hopefully.**

"**Yup. He's totally head over heels in love with you. Roxas loves you." I can literally feel something in my chest breaking.**

"**Oh, thank God!" Xion is grinning now. I grin too, but I don't think mine is as bright as her's.**

"**Yeah. You two should go out. Because Roxas loves you. Roxas will finally be truly happy."**

_**I must be the biggest motherfucking masochist even in the history of complete dumbasses.**_

x


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note: **Ahh man... Today I was going to watch some of the spesh features on my Final Fantasy 7:AC Complete, but then I remembered all this STUFF I have to update. So that's what I'm doing today instead. I'm updating at least two, ideally three, fanfics today. Honestly, I was holding this chapter hostage for a while, and then I forgot about it all together... so... Yeah, it's my fault this is so damn late. D:

I really don't like this chapter... Or was it the next chapter I didn't like? I can't remember, I have seriously bad memory.

**R & R, Enjoy,  
V. Plum. **

**---**

"_**I really like you, Roxas. I love you. So please, go out with me. Please… love me back."**_

After that day, Xion wouldn't leave me alone. And, as if to make matters worse, all she ever talked about was Roxas. I think, somehow, Xion decided that I was now her emotional crutch. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just blow up at her like I did to Roxas, but then again, she wasn't the one that unlocked these stupid, violent emotions.

These days, I can't really be bothered with doing anything anymore. All I ever really do anymore is sulk and bemoan my sad little life. It annoyed me, but there wasn't really anything better to do.

I couldn't even be bothered with sucking up to Saix. And he's still pissed at me for some stupid reason. Maybe Xemnas told him to be a total jerk, I don't know. So that's why I was stuck on yet another mission with Xion. She's still completely useless, but I guess I should be glad that she can actually use the keyblade again.

"Wanna go up to the Station Tower now?" Xion smiled. My chakrams dissipated in a burst of flames. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm gonna head back to the castle." I refused to do anything that was even vaguely related to Roxas.

"Aw… alright then."

---

**I spent a lot more time talking to Demyx. Mainly because I wanted to try and force him to say that he had been going out with Zexion. It was a pretty funny relationship I'd stumbled upon, the bookworm and the airhead.**

"**Don't you have a mission today?" I raised an eyebrow. Demyx grinned mischievously.**

"**I had a mission with Roxas. That guy is like a machine! I didn't even have to do anything. I took a nap outside." I sighed. I spent a lot of time and effort trying to coax Demyx into saying something more about Zexion's and his theory, but he really was an airhead in the end.**

"**You shouldn't push all the work onto Roxas." I took a seat on a couch adjacent to his, but Demyx just snorted.**

"**Chyeah, sure. You sound less like his best friend and more like his mother now," Demyx suddenly leered, "… more like his **_**boyfriend**_**."**

"**What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled, dead panning a glare at him. Demyx rolled his eyes up at the ceiling with a knowing smile, his elbows flung over the edge of the couch.**

"**Nothing." He said in a singsong voice.**

**---**

"You need to focus more, Axel." Saix said monotonously. His words didn't really make much of an impact on me. The two of us may have been friends as somebodies, but as nobodies, we hated each other's guts.

"I don't want to hear that from you," I shot back, "not from the guy that doesn't _do_ any missions _at all_."

"Watch it, Axel. I am your superior."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, sometimes I forget that you slept your way to the top." I smirked darkly. He knew I was right. His rank was number seven, he wasn't even part of the original six. Everyone knew that he wasn't meant to have this kind of superiority over the rest of us. Saix groaned, then changed the subject.

"Roxas isn't focusing very well either. I have a feeling it's your fault."

"You're wrong."

"You know I'm not. I will not have you distracting our only keyblade wielder that actually shows promise. You're jeopardizing Kingdom Hearts."

"I'm not distracting him. Hell, I haven't talked to him for a whole month." Saix put a hand to his temple and sighed.

"I see…" He muttered. "I'm putting the both of you on the same missions until the two of you fix this up. Think of it as 'marriage counselling'." Saix smirked then left.

My somebody should get a prize, just for being able to put up with such an asshole.

---

**Once I saw Demyx at Proof of Existence. He was sitting in front of Zexion's broken grave, drawing lines over it again and again with a piece of chalk. At that moment, I thought 'damn, Demyx has finally lost it'. **

"… **What're you doing, Demyx?"**

**His head whipped around to face me. I towered over him from behind, my eyes looking down at the picture he'd drawn on Zexion's grave. It was an elaborate symbol. It was almost a gothic styled heart bordered with a strange script. And in the centre of the heart was the shape of a keyhole. In his hands, he held an old brown sketchbook open to a page with a matching design on it.**

"**It's a… Namine's a memory witch, so I thought, maybe… Zexion would…" Demyx looked down, biting his lip a little. When he looked up again, his pained expression was gone, and he was smiling as though he was embarrassed to have been caught. "Well, I guess I was wrong. It was just a theory I had." He jumped up suddenly, shutting the book and running off.**

**Another theory?**

**---**

"Hey Axel." I turned. Roxas stood over me nervously. I stood up from the couch, biting my lip then trying to smirk a little.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We finished the mission in no time. Demyx wasn't lying when he'd said that Roxas was like a machine. He was positively unstoppable. His air combos were incredibly long and hard-hitting, and my ground combos were strong. We made a good team, two partners made in heaven…

… well, not really.

Afterwards, Roxas offered to buy me a sea-salt ice cream but I said no. But I did agree to go with him to the store, only because seeing his depressed face made me feel so unbelievably guilty.

He also asked me if I was ever going to stop avoiding him, but I didn't reply, because I didn't know the answer.

We bumped into Xion at the ice cream store and Roxas' face lit up. His mood was suddenly lifted when Xion stepped into the picture. While she and Roxas were talking avidly about some kind of Winner stick thing, I left.

---

**A week ago, Xigbar came up to me and told me that the little poppet (I assumed he was talking about Xion) was looking for me.**

**The last time Xion looked for me to tell me something was to confess to me that she liked Roxas. And I still don't know why she had to tell me that. Maybe she's actually really evil, and she knows what this is doing to me. This weird, retarded love triangle.**

**So for a couple days, I've been in hiding. Because Xion **_**has**_** to be evil. But I couldn't hide from her forever, and to my dismay, she caught me alone quite easily two days ago.**

**She must have asked for help from Saix.**

"**Axel, I really need your help." She said, doing that stupid fidgeting thing again. This girl is so mary-sue, it's not even funny anymore. It was never funny to begin with. I didn't even know it was possible for a person to be mary-sue in real life, until now.**

"**Sure thing." I replied, less than enthusiastic. But Xion's too self-centred to notice how reluctant I really am. God, if she started going out with Roxas, they'd just be a couple of dense idiots.**

---

Roxas eventually gave up on trying to be subtle after our fourth mission together. Saix really wasn't lying when he said he'd put us together until this was sorted out. Which was annoying, because he had no idea what this was about.

So after we finished our mission, I decided to grow a pair and go up to the Station Tower with him, because I missed watching the sunset.

… well, no, actually. Roxas basically forced me to go. He practically dragged me to the ice cream store, and then hauled my sorry ass to the Station. I guess that's where he differs from Sora. I'm pretty sure Sora is way, way more passive.

"Alright, look, Axel." Roxas made me sit down next to him in my usual spot. "I still don't really know what you were talking about that day, but I've… I've really been thinking about it, and I…"

Something inside me suddenly screamed, '_PLEASE_ CONFESS TO ME'.

Wishful thinking, much.

Roxas sighed. "Look, all I know is that I really don't like it when you're not with me," _oh my god_.

"… and Xion." _… motherfucker. _I swore in my head, sighing loudly and looking out at the sunset.

"… I see."

"A-and, I really miss having you around, and it really hurts me when you avoid me." Roxas mumbled. I felt so guilty again. For some reason, it was always me who felt guilty, and never Roxas. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I wish Roxas would feel more guilty about obliterating my feelings.

"Sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, and I don't want to," I paused, picking my words very carefully, "… but I don't want to hurt myself either." Roxas just frowned, confused.

"You mean, you don't like hanging out with me and Xion?" Roxas pouted a little, obviously hurt. I sighed, and decided to just tell him the truth. I just hoped I didn't end up subtly confessing to him again.

"… not really. I… don't like spending any time with—"

"H-hi guys."

_God damn it._

"Hi Xion," Roxas looked a little disappointed at her appearance, perhaps her bad timing, but he smiled anyway. "Isn't this great? We're all together again."

I looked up at Xion. She was shaking, fidgeting and blushing a bright red. _Aw, shit_. She looked at me pointedly with a determined expression, and I nodded.

"Sorry Rox, I had somewhere I had to be before you dragged me up here, so I better go." I stood up and Roxas pouted again.

"… Alright."

"Bye."

I left, ignoring Xion altogether. I shut the door to the staircase behind me quietly. I really wanted to leave right then, but the masochist in me was way too curious. So I leaned on the back of the door, eavesdropping like some kind of stupid, lovesick high school girl.

"_R-Roxas."_

"_Yeah? What's up?"_

"_I, uhm… I just wanted t-to tell you t-that… I…"_

_Pause._

"… _Xion? What's wrong?"_

"_I… I…"_

_Another pause._

"… _like you."_

There was a moment of silence. I could just imagine Roxas' reaction. He'd have a completely shocked expression on his face, his lips would drop open for a moment and a blush would appear over his face. After his shock, he'd slowly smile brightly in that beautiful way I'd fallen in love with, and say…

"_Me too. I like you, too, Xion."_

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath, summoning a portal, my eyes and the bridge of my nose were doing that weird stinging thing again. I hadn't expected him to actually say that he liked her. I should have known. I should have known that staying and listening to their confessions would just be more heartache for me…

… but a big part of me had been praying that he wouldn't. Praying that he wouldn't love her.

That big part of me is an _idiot._

---

"**I wanted to ask you for your advice on how to, uhm, confess to Roxas." Xion said softly.**

"… **what do you mean?"**

"**Like… w-what should I say?" Xion looked up at me expectantly. Oo, she is so evil. I swear, if she knew how I feel about Roxas when she said that, than I will kill her in the most violent and sadistic way possible.**

"**Well, you should say something like…" My throat caught. She kept staring at me expectantly, and I blushed, covering my face.**

"**You should say something like…" I repeated, pretending to be thinking. My heart was pounding and my breathing became shallow. I looked down at her, my eyes went out of focus and I gave a dazed smile.**

"**Say something like…" I paused, licking my dry lips a little, "**_**I really like you, Roxas. I love you. So please, go out with me. Please… love me back.**_**" **

**Xion's eyes widened, and I panicked. Had she realised…?!**

"**That's great! So can I just say that?" She smiled.**

"**NO!" I snapped quickly, "Those… **_**those are my words**_**. Come up with your own," I muttered something else under my breath, but she didn't catch it.**

"**Sorry… what was that, Axel?"**

_**I said, 'now **_**piss off**_**, you stupid, sadistic bitch'.**_

"**Oh nothing. Excuse me." And I left.**

x


End file.
